The Hogwarts Experiment
by Soulless227
Summary: Hogwarts is having an exchange program between houses! Follow OC Taniru Kurosa suffer as a Slytherin easing himself into each of the houses and try his hardest not to kill people. WARNING: Themes that involve gender, sex, and sexually diverse people. Don't like, don't read. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hogwarts Experiment**

Note: Hello~ I'm new to this and I will be writing with an original character set around... now-ish. Please try not to kill me if I don't have your favourites in here. I'm really just writing this because of something I found on facebook. So... enjoy! Or don't, I don't really care.

Oh, and WARNING possible trans* and sexually variant themes (as in not everyone is straight or cisgender, **surprise surprise**)

**Chapter 1: The Unfortunate Case of Taniru Kurosa**

_Stepping into the Great Hall he tried not to shudder or cover his eyes in discomfort. It was too bright for him especially after all that time in the shadows of his home._

_First years like him murmured in awe or snickered or cheered but not this young boy whose hair was dyed in blood with mismatched eyes that squinted horribly in the overwhelming environment._

_"__I wish we could hurry up and get this over with..." breathed a young brunet beside him who looked just as uncomfortable as he. _

_"__Not one for loud occasions?" the blood haired boy asked as he looked over his companion who'd sat quietly with him on the express. _

_The young brunet shook his head smirking until the headmaster, an old woman who held herself primly began to address the school then started calling students out for the sorting hat._

_"__Cameron-" she called, the last name being drowned in the sound of wind rushing through the blood haired boy's ears. His companion nodded politely towards him but his eyes weren't able to focus on the movement as the shadows pushed at the backs of his eyes trying to smother him. _

_His companion had sat on the stool in front of the rest of the student body, squirming uncomfortably as the sorting hat was placed on his tousled brown hair, probably remembering the conversation they'd both had on the train._

_"__Slytherin!" rang the voice throughout the hall causing Cameron to flinch to the blood haired boy's amusement and sympathy as the rushing push of the shadows retreated under the strain. He didn't want to sit on the stool and be sorted by a silly enchatment that could be evil and eventually rise up against the world._

_Though the thought of the possible chaos was slightly amusing._

_"__Taniru Kurosa!" _

_The boy made his way through the crowd to the stool and gritted his teeth against all the eyes on him and seeing him as an oddity. _

_So what if he had a Japanese name in an English school? It's not _that_ weird to have moved overseas from your home country..._

_"__Hmm, bright you are, but what darkness lies here... Such contradiction in your mind lone... Ah, I would like to see you in all but I suppose your selfish and mischeivous nature would be best for... hmm what's this?" the voice whispered bringing a cringe to Taniru as well. He was glad when the voice stopped but it wasn't for long._

_"__Slytherin!" the Sorting Hat croaked in its odd voice making Taniru jump._

_Finalling rid of the annoying hat; he rushed over to Cameron, the shadows threatening to take him over, lured by the ancient magic in the hat._

_However, as he sat the shadows coated his eyes again,_

I like thisssss, All it isssss.

Sitting up suddenly I tried to escape the shadows choking me only to hit my head on the bottom of Cameron's bed.

Some days it sucked to be on the bottom bunk.

"That dream again, Taniru?" called a sleepladen voice from above me.

"Cam... were you eavesdropping?" I chuckled, getting a pillow to my face.

He had the ability to dreamwalk, his nifty little quirk that could get him the secrets of whoever he wanted... if he could control it that is. It was a touchy subject some days.

"Not on you, idiot!" he whispered loudly, glaring at me from his bed, his hair flopping down as he head popped over the edge of his bed.

Touching his nose I grinned at him, letting him know I was fine.

"Will you guys shut up? It's an ungodly hour in the morning to be awake," growled our good friend.

"What? Haven't you gotten enough beauty slip yet Scorpius? Come on, isn't six hours enough?" I joked knowing well enough that all of my roommates hated mornings more than anything. "Bloody vampires."

"Bloody right," Keiran groaned throwing a book from his stack at me.

Catching it I whistled at the title. "This isn't appropriate for a boarding school..."

Bolting out of the room cackling to myself I heard the thump of another book being thrown and the whimper of Cam who'd tried to catch it to keep from having to explain to the Houseboy why there was another dent by our door.

"Hey! Don't forget the exchange is today!" Cam called after me.

I tried to ignore him, I really did.

I hated the exchange with a passion. For years I had managed to be lucky enough not to be drawn for the position and if things went my way then this year would be the same. I'd managed to remove my name from the running each year but last week a teacher had caught me making it impossible to ensure I wouldn't be called up for the exchange. This year, I just had to hope Lady Luck was one my side.

Stepping into the Great Hall I tried not to shudder, I'd gotten used to the loud bright mess I couldn't suppress the disgusted shiver that ran along my spine everytime I saw this many students.

His roommates walked alongside him but for one who walked with his girlfriend Rose.

Skipping up to them, I wrapped an arm around Albus, who was walking next to Scorpius and pouted mockingly. "And there our main man was betraying the bro code by ditching us for a girl," I simpered.

"A girl who could incendio you for speaking rudely," Rosa snaped, a grin on her face and Scorpius pulled her closer to his side and glared at me.

Pretending to flinch at her words and placed a hand across my heart and looked to Albus with wide wounded eyes.

He simply laughed and petted my shoulder.

Minerva McGonogal stood by the teacher's table ready to pull some unlucky sods from the sixth year to participate in the exchange program, which sadly was my current year though I was confident with my odds that I wouldn't be one of them.

Cam put his hand on my shoulder comfortingly, giving me a nervous look.

Returning a confident look of my own I waited through the whole speech, blah blah, until the names were being called.

Each year since I started going here, Hogwarts has been doing an exhange program between the houses where eight unfortunate students, four male and four female, from each grade would be selected and then placed in one of the three other house for one week each to "experience new things and better understand your fellow students". And this month it was the sixth years turn.

"From Gryffindor, Candy Miser and Xander Alistair."

Cam's hand tightened on my shoulder, Candy was part of the group he attended Tuesday afternoons and she was one of four others who stuck around with us afterwards to chat or study.

I brushed it off as a coincidence. It didn't mean anything.

"From Hufflepuff, Emma Lauren and Els Meenae."

His breath hitched as he watched Els stand up and move over to Candy who petted his head awkwardly when he turned big green eyes her way. I felt my breath stutter in my own chest at that.

It was still a coincidence. You couldn't tell me otherwise. It's only two out of four!

"From Ravenclaw, Suzura Hiruma and Crow Quillon."

Growling low in my throat, I turned away from the Headmistress and watched Cam's panicked eyes meet mine. They were gold and green today, almost mocking me with the uncertainty and panic that lay within them, telling me I could be the next up there.

Four out of four of those who stayed behind with Cam and me; it was bloody unbelievable.

The only problem now was... will it be me, or Cam who has to go?


	2. Chapter 2

"From Slytherin-"

The shadows laughed in my ear tauntingly, reminding me of its existence. The last thing I needed right now was to have another black out.

"Shannon Maree and-"

Cam hugged me, a shudder running through him.

It has to be me. He'll be outed if he goes through the program. Only a select few in our house know that he's trans* since he hasn't had any surgeries or hormone therapy... whereas I'm safe to bathe without being outed...

Sighing to myself, I hoped that neither of us get chosen and we can just laugh over the coincidence.

"Taniru Kurosa," McGonogall announced, making eye contact with me as I stood to go to the stage with a smirk that clearly said it was no coincidence I had been chosen. _Damn it!_ I bet the teacher dobbed on me to her.

Ruffling Cam's hair, I gave him a weak smile. Three weeks. I can handle this. At least it wasn't Cam.

Glancing over at Shannon, I watched her smirk; some evil plan being schemed as the other students probably pitied us. I pitied them for having to deal with whatever chaos she'd unfold.

Gazing out at the rest of the students, I slowly passed my eyes over the three other houses aside from Slytherin and came to one very depressing conclusion. The next three weeks... were going to **suck**.

When the headmistress finished another long-winded speech... that obviously I didn't listen to, she gave each of us which house we'd be staying with first and in what order after that.

Thankfully enough, I'd get to travel between houses with Shannon though... that might not be a good thing with how devious she can be.

"I thought I may as well be nice for the first week, so Ravenclaw it is for the two of you," McGonagall informed us. "Though Ms Maree," she continued. "I'd warn you not to engage in inappropriate acts with your partner whilst staying with Ravenclaw."

Later that afternoon after classes, I finished packing what I needed and took one last look around the room.

Scorpius was waiting by the door to take me to Ravenclaw, and visit his girlfriend as he pawned me off to the studious folk, whilst Keiran was practically dancing around the room at the possibility of getting to sleep through a whole night... in other words he smirked quietly since he rarely moves for anything.

And Cam... was acting shy.

"I'm sorry..."

"Dude, it wasn't your fault," I told him, watching him suspiciously. "Right?"

He flinched and looked down. "I-"

"It's fine," I interrupted, pulling him into a hug. I couldn't be mad at him for his dreamwalking... or really just whenever he pouted like that. "Nawww, stop pouting like that otherwise the Ravenclaw who shares our room might try to pounce ya," I chuckled before remembering it was Crow who was borrowing my bed for the week.

Crow Quillon was a tall dark skinned blacknet who was stoic, quiet and like a big brother really. He'd lost his fiancé last year and had started coming to the group since he was sure he was now asexual after the events that transpired.

Cam, who saw where my thoughts had gone, touched my nose and smiled softly. "Try not to kill anyone."

"Che, as if anyone at this school is worth killing, aho," I chuckled.

Feeling a little better I followed Scorpius out of the dorms with my bag on my shoulder. Luckily, I only needed a week worth of clothes otherwise I would have had to drag my suitcase back and forth.

"Suzura, Crow! Hey!" I called, as I was about to pass them on the way to their dorms.

Suzura had her hair down around her shoulder, her fringe falling just before her gold eyes and wore a tired expression on her face. "Taniru," she greeted coolly, her porcelain skin, hair and stature making her a great contrast to Crow.

"Spiderlily," I greeted back, pleased at the nickname.

Crow continued on to the dorms, his hand ruffling my hair the only indication he'd noticed I was there.

Waving goodbye, I continued to follow Scorpius.

"So..." he started, glancing my way. "They're from that secret group you attend for your... secret powers?"

Snickering at his use of our way of talking about the diversity group Cam and me are apart of, I nodded knowing he wouldn't abuse the knowledge in any way.

"Is he the one for the exchange program?" asked a guy with curly black hair and thin-framed glasses.

Rose stood beside the guy with a tall man of large stature who had dolphin bites and designer glasses.

"Markus, don't pretend you don't know me," I scoffed. "Or did you skip going to the Great Hall and missed seeing my handsome face?"

Markus grinned goofily at me and pulled me over to the door, leaving Rosa and Scorpius to be all gross and couple-y.

"Hey Wolvi," I grinned, bumping fists with the man of large stature. Him and Markus were both 7th years that Cam had met and befriended in the early years... and more than just that with Markus, though thankfully they weren't gross with each other in front of me.. then again, Cam wasn't gross with Shannon or Remy either. Which is probably why very few people knew he was dating those two as well.

"Where's the young lord?" Wolvi asked, his arm taking up the servant pose he usually did around Cam, but I'm almost positive it's out of humour as opposed to servitude.

"He's got homework, sorry Markus, so you guys are stuck with just me and loverboy over there," I replied, shuddering as I remembered something. "Is... _he_ here?"

"Exodus's off with some of the Gryffindor girls," Markus informed me, causing another shudder to run along my spine. Exodus was one of our resident playboys and his record rivalled that of our resident playgirl, Candy. I couldn't stand him because he always flirted with me or felt me up when he thought no one was looking. I may have to rethink my earlier statement about people worth killing...

"Anyway, I have to let you know that the only way to get into the dorms is to answer the riddle of the day," Markus told me, opening the door for me to enter. "If you don't have me or Wolvi... or Exy to help you... well, you'll have to use your brain."

Nodding, I expected that to be easy enough, I mean the Sorting Hat did find it hard to decide between putting me in Ravenclaw or Slytherin until I said I'd rather be with Cam... how hard could it be to answer a few silly riddles?

Following the boys into the dorm commons I cast my eye over the room.

The room was quite airy in comparison to the Slytherin dungeons as the room was wide and circular with midnight blue carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. The room was furnished with tables, chairs, and bookcases.

"Nice crib," I murmured as I followed them up to a white statue of Rowena Ravenclaw with a door behind her.

A few Ravenclaws were in the common room studying or reading or playing games or just outright staring at me as if I were some insect to be dissected and studied. Sooo glad I wasn't alone.

"Has Sha come by?" I asked as we entered their dorm.

"Yeah, she came in and went straight to Remy so we won't have to worry about her schemes yet," Markus laughed, sitting on his bed. "By the way, Crow took the top bunk but I can swap with you for the time being if you prefer... Cam told me."

Eyes innocently wide at that, I pretended not to hear him and sat on the top bunk. "What did he say? Oh, by the way, it's you, Wolvi, Crow and-"

I was cut off as the door opened and sheepish bronze eyes peaked around the corner followed by the rest of him.

"Oh here you are, handsome, so you decided to take me up my offer?" Exodus purred as he strolled into the room, his long dark hair following behind him.

Curling my legs under me, I scrambled backwards on the bed and peered out over the edge, growling at him.

"Oh come now kitten, you know you want me," he announced pompously as he gestured to himself.

Markus snickered, "Dude, we all know he has no interest in boning anyone, let alone you."

Wolvi smirked. "Well, sorry to interrupt but I'm meeting up with someone, so I'll have to leave you to get settled."

I watched him walk past Exodus, guessing Wolvi was off to do some training with Cam's cousin, Adam, as per usual.

"You," I hissed at Exodus, "come anywhere near me and I'll alohamora a new opening in you."

Exodus purred, "So feisty."

Annoyed, I hopped off the bed, leaving my bag on the bed and dragged Markus out the room with me. "So, dude, you think you can take me to Shannon?" I was either going to regret or enjoy going to listen to the little one's mischievous plan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hey, sorry about this but it takes me awhile to update, anyway... That's chapter 2. Again, if I don't update for a long time ^^; which is a high possibility than my deepest apologies.

Anyway thanks to those who have read it and liked it :)


End file.
